Study Date
by goosequill
Summary: Oneshot. Percy and Oliver have interesting ways of studying. Please Read and Review! Slash: Don't like it, Don't read it. Rated T to be safe, nothing explicit at all.


Disclaimer and Author Notes: I do not own Oliver, Percy, or any other Hogwarts characters or images, etc. I wish I did, but they belong to the wonderful Ms. Rowling. Ms. Orunmila is my own invention. Please Read and Review. Reviews are my lifeblood and they fill me with joy!

Oliver Wood strode through the stone archway which was the entrance to the gigantic library. He nodded to the new librarian, Ms. Athena Orunmila.

A tall, thin African woman, she wore traditional robes and tied her long braided hair back into elaborate designs. Today it was pulled back into a cascade down her back. Large hoop earrings hung in her ears. She was incredibly popular with the students, who enjoyed the change from the ornery and bad-tempered Madame Pince. By contrast, Ms. Orunmila was laid-back, friendly, and kind to all.

Oliver crossed the well-lit floor of the library foyer, and climbed one of the many bookshelf ladders which doubled as staircases to the upper levels. After reaching the upper level, which was deserted, he found Percy sitting at one of the many worktables. He sat down opposite the redhead.

"Ready for our study session?' he said jauntily.

Percy looked at him over his wire-rimmed spectacles. "It was supposed to start five minutes ago. You're late.", He said severely.

"You sound like a stood you up for a date."

"Well, you did. In a way."

"Perce, this would be way more fun if it was a date. But for you, it's work. The way you do study sessions, they're a duty, and not trivial in the least.", he sniffed, in an excellent imitation of Percy's voice. "I could actually be on a date. It _is_ Friday night, you know. For non-Percys. To think, I could be dating one of those non-Percys right now. But, no. I'm studying potions."

"Oh", said Percy, "You'd prefer it to be a date?"

"Damn right, hot stuff." Oliver said ferally, with a strange glint in his eye. "Or rather, I'd prefer it to be after a date. A very successful date."

In spite of himself, Percy raised an eyebrow, and said "Oh?"

"Yeah. We'd start out slow and rhythmic, then gradually gain in intensity and speed, getting faster, harder, and more intense till it culminated in spectacular epiphany of understanding and brilliance. What do you say, Perce? I'll even hold you and sweet talk you afterwards."

"Lucky me", laughed Percy. "But", he said seriously, "I'll do it if it'll help you study."

"What?", laughed Oliver, "You'd pretend we were having sex to help me learn my potions?"

"Damn straight, hot stuff. Only, not the sex, the last part."

"You want me to sweet talk you?"

"Mm-hmm. But we'll use the potions notes instead of lover's words."

"Well, okay. Come over here, then. Come sit in my lap. I need to hold you, like I said."

Percy got up, crossed around the table, and settled in Oliver's lap. He was thin, and not very heavy at all, and Oliver was very comfortable with the redhead in his lap.

"Okay.", said Percy, then began in a flirtatious voice, "What potion requires oak root and pepper mint?"

Oliver put his lips a hair's breadth away from Percy's ear, and breathed, "Is it Malory's Mixture?"

"Right", purred Percy. He continued in his normal voice, "If you were really sweet talking me, the more successful you got, the farther you'd be able to go with me. So for each right answer, I want you to turn the heat up a notch."

"You serious?", asked Oliver.

"Mm-Hmm", said Percy. He slowly stroked Oliver's face, and purred "What is the key ingredient to the first of the twelve steps of making a Water of Wisdom?"

Oliver put his head next to Percy's again, and slowly licked his ear. "Mountain snow", he blew into the pale ear his tongue was so deliciously exploring.

"Good", said Percy, as he twisted his fingers into Oliver's curly light brown hair, "and tell me", he breathed, "Ollies, how do you know if a Lustful Liqueur is ready for consumption?"

"You can tell, Percikins," whispered Oliver, "When it's the color of lover's lips.". And he passionately kissed Percy on his.

Percy giggled, and continued in his normal voice, "So, the great Quidditch star Oliver Wood turns his beautiful brown eyes in my direction?"

"Mm-hmm", said Oliver, as he kissed Percy again.

"And to think, all it took was a Potions study date."

"I told you we'd come to an ecstatic epiphany of understanding, Percikins."

And so, they continued to kiss and cuddle for an hour and a half, alone in the library on a Friday night.

Continued, that was, until the rich voice of Ms. Orunmila called up from the lower level, "Boys. It's nine o'clock. I have to close the library. You can continue studying tomorrow."

As they descended, books in hand, she remarked

"You boys certainly are industrious."

"Oh, we find studying hard very pleasurable, Ms. O.", answered Percy, with a look at Oliver.

"That's good. I like that in students. And know, boys that my library is always open to such industrious students. You've been studying for about two hours. I hope you'll continue to be so hardworking."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll continue to have many study dates like this one in the future", said Percy, as he winked at Oliver.


End file.
